Enticed
by Futterwacken
Summary: To put it in an extremely simply way, she enticed me. It irked me because she was like a never-ending puzzle that could not be solved. No matter what I try, I can't figure her out at all. Why is that? Kyouya/OC In the process of being rewritten.
1. Prologue

If you asked me for her appearance, I could name it in the blink of an eye.

She had black, silky hair that would curtain her face. Her fringe reached the tip of her eyes, but they would splash around to give her a beautiful look. Her skin was as pale as paper, yet accompanied nicely when she blushed in embarrassment. She liked soaking in the sun whenever she could, but it didn't help at all. It may seem odd, but she had vivid blue eyes that lit up in excitement quite often. Blonde hair with blue eyes? It sounded extremely simply and boring, but it still captivated me.

Half of the time I saw her, she would be skipping happily by herself. I consider skipping childish, but she would do it with an air of elegance around her that I could not comprehend. She was the shortest kid in class, and was extremely annoyed by that fact. Kids seemed to avoid her as if she had a deathly disease that could spread like wildfire. The only person that seemed to hang around with her was a little girl. Afterschool, he would notice a child waiting outside of the school every day for his classmate. Whenever she saw the girl, she would crack a huge smile and forget all of her worries. Unintentionally, it also made me forget all of my worries.

Her outfit consisted of our school uniform, but she would usually clash colours with some bright, rainbow stockings, or a neon jacket. She seemed really attached to a necklace that she would have on everyday. The oddest thing though, was that she occasionally brought a top hat with her to school. When children started laughing, she simply shrugged it off. Her clothing would usually intimidate people, so they shied away. Always standing out with her clashing colours, yet she was the complete opposite of how she dressed.

If you asked for her personality, again, I would know the answers.

She was quite odd if I do say so myself. Always having different, more optimistic views compared to everyone else. Compared to other students that disliked homework, she saw it as a chance to expand her knowledge. If someone was distraught about their scores on test, she would try cheering them up, saying that they would do better next time. I had never seen her depressed or attacking someone with insults.

When a student was bullied, she would defend them until the teacher arrived. She refused to give them amusement by breaking down and crying. Occasionally, she would get bullied herself for doing so, but no one would really help her. Once or twice I alerted an adult, but it was fascinating just to stare at her smile that never died. If people actually did ask if she was okay, she would just reassure them that she was fine.

Despite her nature to defend the innocent, she was fragile herself, but didn't allow for it to show. She would always hide it behind her happiness, and her sweet laughter, that drew me deeper to her. I saw her grimacing occasionally, when she thought no one was looking. Over the years, she had changed quite a bit. During the last month I saw her, boys seemed to flock around her. She stopped getting bullied, and was a little more open. Though when I asked her, she would openly admit that the only one she considered a friend didn't go to this school. I assume that it was the little girl.

But…if you asked me about her thoughts, I would know nothing.

You see, I, Kyouya Ootori, have met a unique girl while in elementary school. She would always avoid talking to people, and isolated herself during our breaks, though still appeared friendly. Even though we **had** to wear our uniforms, she would always wear something along with it that looked odd. Everything else seemed like an easy puzzle to solve, but she was simply herself.

With my vague memory, I remember our short conversations that confused me so. She would chatter on about random things, such as life or birds. Her outfit bothered many people in class, yet her sweet personality made up for it all. No matter how repeatedly the memories would play in my head, I just couldn't understand them. Back then, I didn't really care for her, so I don't get why I'm obsessed now. Sure, I would greet her, and make sure that she was okay, but that is what acquaintances do. Whether or not it's something different, I blame it on my fascination for games. She is simply an intriguing puzzle I would like to solve before tossing it away. She entices me. My cold demeanor may irk you, but I guess that's why I'm the Shadow King. And no one will find out about my obsession to her because she's been gone since I entered seventh grade. It was like she disappeared off the face of the earth. There were a few moments that I couldn't get out of my head though.

____

* * *

_She was around the age of eight when she entered third grade. She would avoid everyone's gaze by staring at the ground in front of her while walking to class. Whispers about her were already sprouting as she was staring at a map of the school. A boy made his way towards her while he was grinning happily. "Hi there! You must be new to school, may I ask for your name?" He spoke fluently in Japanese. "Sorry, I don't understand you that well. I just moved here from America." She murmured, looking back towards the ground. "Huh? What are you saying, Girly-chan?" The boy responded back in Japanese, having no clue what her name was._

_She simply said sorry in Japanese before continuing on her way to class. Once she was out of sight, the students started gossiping about her. "Wow, that was rude of her! She didn't even give her name to Tatsuo-kun!" A girl said in an annoying, high-pitched voice. "I know, and did you see what she was wearing? It looks hideous! She probably got it from a commoner store. What do you think about her, Kyouya-kun?" Another girl replied, sneering towards the direction she walked away. I simply sighed before carefully choosing how to answer. "Ah, I don't really have an opinion on her. She probably moved here from another country, so we shouldn't be too quick to judge." The girls simply blushed and agreed with me. "We're sorry, Kyouya-kun. You're probably right about her." They didn't say it with honesty, but I didn't care. I was still staring at the direction she walked away in._

* * *

_It had been half a year since the girl moved to Japan. Her Japanese improved greatly, but everyone seemed to dislike her. I saw her standing by the gate afterschool with a bandage on her cheek. She had gotten into another fight, and was talking to a little girl from another school. The girl looked like she was about to cry out of worry, but my classmate reassured her that it didn't hurt at all. I couldn't tear my eyes off of her, and tried listening to their conversation. They didn't notice me, so I took tiny steps closer so I could hear clearly._

"_Anou, are you sure you're alright?" the little girl whispered, putting her hand on the taller girl's cheek._

"_Hai, imouto-chan. Don't worry about it." She smiled brightly, patting the child lightly on her head. I smiled lightly while watching them._

"_You got hurt because you were helping someone though! That isn't fair at all," the child replied, frowning in return. I heard my classmate sigh, before patting her on the head again._

"_Haru-chan, stop worrying! Come on, I need to walk you back home if you don't want to take the limo." She responded, before they started walking towards me. I just stood there coolly, and decided to pretend to read a book. They passed by me with a tiny glance, and I closed the book softly. I glanced back towards them before walking towards the limo that was waiting for me._

* * *

_She had grown a lot, and was extremely beautiful. She was standing in front of the classroom, with everyone's attention focused on her. I noticed her taking a deep breath before saying, "I would just like to tell you all that I'm leaving back to America. It was nice meeting you all, I hope to see you people again some time." A frown immediately came onto my face. I disliked the idea of her leaving._

_Once collecting all of her school supplies, she walked out of the school as I gazed at her from the window. Some girls in class looked extremely giddy that she left, and were whispering fervently to each other. The boys looked disheartened for a few moments, but didn't seem to care much afterwards. I rolled my eyes discreetly at everyone's reaction before staring at my former classmate once again. It looked like she was sobbing while hugging her beloved Haru-chan. She stepped into a limo and disappeared for good. The little girl stopped visiting our school, and more kids were bullied. _

_My heart felt heavy, but I ignored the strange feeling. I decided to continue focusing on my studies, but my sister talked to my one day afterschool. She was sitting in my room waiting for me to return before asking me a simply question._

"_Kyouya-kun, why do you look sad? You looked happier a few months ago."_

_I felt that my heart had been plunged into cold water before I adjusted my glasses and responded, "I don't know what you're talking about, Fuyumi-san. I feel perfectly fine." I gave her a reassuring smile, but she looked disapprovingly at me before leaving my room. I simply sighed, and admitted to myself that the darn girl enticed me too much._

* * *

**A/N: Story is in the process of being rewritten. I hope you enjoy it.**


	2. Chapter 1

I stepped into the large airport with one large bag in my arms. The airport was bustling with people greeting their family, rushing to get onto planes, and tourists trying to locate some help. I observed the the landscape behind a giant glass wall, waiting for my mother. Japan looked drastically different from California, but it still felt quite like home. Toying around with my necklace, I closed my eyes letting old memories rush through my head. I still talked to my best friend often, though we were separated by the sea. It turned out we would be attending the same school, making me extremely giddy. Too consumed with my thoughts, I didn't realize that a man, clad in burgundy, was walking towards me.

A tap on my shoulder brought me back to the real world, as I turned my head to see my driver. "Miss Endo, your mother is waiting in the limo for you," he said softly, while grabbing my bag. I nodded and thanked him before making my way out of the airport. When I arrived at the limo, my mother smiled at me happily causing a smile to appear on my face. Once I got inside, we started talking a bit on our way to our house. "Mother, can we invite Haru-chan over to dinner today?" I asked, wanting to see my friend. "I'm sorry, love. We need to finish unpacking today, and you'll see her at school tomorrow!" My mother said, giving me a comforting smile. I returned it with a grin, deciding to stare out of the window until we arrived at our destination. After a few minutes, the limo slowly pulled to a stop, and I stepped outside to admire our home.

It was extremely large, and had a Victorian style to it that looked elegant. The mansion was full of activity because our workers were already starting their jobs. A maid rushed out of the house, and bowed, greeting us. "Lady Synnie, there's a call for you," she gapsed, out of breath from running. "Thank you, Adicia." I responded, dismissing her. She went back inside as I answered the phone. "Hello, this is Synnie speaking."

"Synnie-sempai, you're back from America!" a voice quietly spoke. I recognized it quite easily because I've heard it almost everyday.

"Haru-chan, how many times did I tell you not to call me sempai. It makes me feel old even though I'm just a year older than you." I jokingly complained, stretching out her name.

"Gomen, Synnie-chan. I was wondering if you were going to pick me up tomorrow." She replied, chuckling a bit.

"That's right! You better be ready by the time I come, or else I'll just drag you there in your pajamas." I spoke, smirking to myself. I meant exactly what I said, and Haru-chan knew it also. I heard my mom calling me to come inside before she could respond, so I bid her goodbye and rushed in.

The rest of the day went by in a flash, and we were finally settled into our lovely mansion. I was busy unpacking my clothes when my mother walked in. "Synnie, did you see the uniforms yet? The sundresses look absolutely beautiful." She said, waving the vivid dress in front of my vision. I cringed at how unsightly it looked compared to regular commoner clothes. My mother noticed my facial expression before replying, "Oh, it won't look too bad on you. Besides, you can still wear that distracting neon jacket or something." I just sighed, and changed the topic discreetly. I couldn't wait until tomorrow morning.

* * *

My driver dropped Haru-chan and I off with a hasty "Have fun, Synnie! Haruhi, make sure you keep an eye on her." Haruhi and I were now walking through the hallways together, looking for our classes. "Haru-chan, why are you cross-dressing again?" I asked, staring at her attire for the third time that morning." "I can't afford the uniforms, Synnie. People just think I'm a guy and I don't feel like correcting them. Oh, and you're not going to buy them for me." She spoke, noticing I was about to say something. I just sighed, and told her we should probably get to class. "I'll see you at lunch or by your classroom afterschool." I said, running off in another direction.

I paushed in front of a door, not completely sure whether or not I wanted to go inside. I would have to go in eventually, so I pushed it open and noticed all eyes were turned in my direction. I felt frightened, but the teacher just smiled and greeted me. "You must be Synnie Endo. Welcome to Ouran High School, dear, introduce yourself to everyone." I nodded and stepped to the front of the classroom. I recognized almost everyone there except for a few new faces, and decided to speak. "Hi everyone, I'm Synnie Endo. I just came back from America, and I hope that we'll all be able to get along."

I smiled slightly at everyone, and bowed politely. The teacher ushered me towards an empty seat next to Kyouya and a blonde boy that I didn't recognize. The class went by without a hitch, and as soon as class ended, Kyouya and the other boy greeted me. "Welcome back to Ouran, Synnie-san. I hope you still remember me." Kyouya greeted with a disturbing smile on his face. It didn't look scary or anything, just unnatural. I smiled and replied, "Thank you, Kyouya-san. It's hard to forget someone like you. You always had the best grades in class."

The blonde jumped in front of me holding out a hand. "Hi Synnie-chan! I'm Tamaki Suoh, I joined this school a year ago!" He shouted happily while shaking my hand vigorously.

"Huh? Oh, nice to meet you Tamaki-san." I said simply, retracting my hand from his. It looked as if he were pouting sadly before Kyouya got my attention again. "Would you like the join the host club and I during lunch? It'd be a pleasure getting to know you better." He said, the smile back onto his face. "Eh, arigato for the invitation, but I'll be eating in one of the rooms with my friend." I responded while smiling apologetically. He simply nodded, and I took it as my cue to leave.

"Synnie-chan, there you are! I've been looking all over for you." Haruhi said, with both our lunches in her hands.

"Hey Haru-kun. I should get used to calling you that now that everyone thinks you're a guy." I responded, snickering at her. She rolled her eyes and handed me my lunch.

"Anyways, it's way too noisy in this school. The library is just filled with kids chattering! Can we go check out the music room afterschool? You can draw the view from there or something while I study." Haruhi said, pointing to the room on a map we received.

"Hai. I can probably try out the pianos there also, I just started learning last summer." I agreed before eating some rice.

"Hey, Haruhi. I'll give you some fatty tuna for those bean sprouts you have." I said once again, trying to take some.

"Synnie! Stop trying to steal my food. You don't even have any tuna, liar!" Haruhi responded, causing me to pout. "Oh, fine Synnie-chan. You're buying some ice cream for me on our way back though," she said again, noticing my sad expression.

"Haru-chan! You're the best!" I hugged her while munching on some vegetables.

I was back inside the classroom again, chatting with Kyouya. "Kyouya-san, what's the host club again?" I asked, curiosity in my eyes.

"You'll see soon, Synnie-san. I'll show you it tomorrow unless you stumble upon it earlier." He smirked before turning his attention to the front of the room. I slowly turned away from him, and listened to the teacher drone on about history in a monotone voice. The day couldn't pass by any slower. I tapped my pointer finger on my right hand against the table in a steady pattern. My eyes wandered towards the clock, the minutes passing by slowly as if to mock me. I heard soft snoring on my right, and glanced at Tamaki who was sleeping. The noise was annoying, so I innocently jabbed him with my pencil. I snickered when he looked around the room with wide eyes.

"Tamaki-san, why are you looking around?" I asked innocently, causing him to turn his gaze to me.

"Ah, Synnie-chan! I was just admiring how diligently everyone is working on our assignment." He said, smiling brightly.

"Our teacher is just reading us a section from the history book, Tamaki." I said, causing him to flush in embarrassment. He quickly tried to stutter out some more excuses to me.

"I was admiring how beautiful you look like when you're concentrating on what our sensei is talking about."

"You weren't even looking in my direction."

"I was enraptured in his words that I closed my eyes to picture it better."

"You we're snoring lightly."

"I was admiring how diligently everyone is working on our assignment."

"You already said that excuse."

His eyes were filled with tears as he rested his head against the desk, hiding it with his arms. Seconds later I could hear him snoring lightly again. I simply sighed, turning back to face the teacher when she dismissed everyone, letting them go home. I rushed out of my seat, and decided to run to Haruhi's classroom. On my way out the door, I heard Kyouya bid me goodbye before I continued on my journey to Haru-chan. I panted from the exercise as she patted my back, and offered me water. "Are you ready to go to the music room?" She asked me, putting the water bottle away.

"Yeah, let's go." I responded, grabbing her arm to drag her there. When we reached the door, Haruhi opened it and rose petals rained down on us. "What is this?" I heard her whisper to me in annoyance. When I caught sight of Kyouya, Tamaki, and a few other males I didn't recognize I burst out laughing.


	3. Laws

Kyouya's POV

'Ah, so it looks like you've forgotten about me. No worries, you'll get to know me soon again. A fair lady like you should come to the Host Club, it's enjoyable if not anything else,' I said after I recomposed myself. Honestly, how can anyone forget about me? 'Oh? What's the host club for anyways?' she murmured with a thoughtful look on her face. 'We merely exist to pleasure ladies. We just want them to be happy,' I replied, trying to sound as alluring as her. 'There's no point in it then?' She had a questioning look on her face with her head tilted to the side. Yes, there are absolutely _no limits_ to what I'm expecting of her. I sighed before putting on my best host expression, before beginning another conversation.

'We really would like you to come though, Queenie.'

'Why?'

'You can meet new people and drink tea?'

'What if I don't want tea?'

One of my eyebrows twitched again at how evading her answers were.

'You could always get another drink, such as coffee.'

'What type of coffee?'

'The type we always have, and we have commoners' coffee.'

'You're referring to regular people as commoners?'

'Aren't we the regular people?'

'I find that quite offensive, Ootori-san.'

'How, Queenie-_san_?' I asked in annoyance, stretching out the honorific.

She just chuckled lightly before turning her attention to the front of the room, where our teacher was explaining some of our history. I need to stop distracting myself and focus; otherwise I'll never be able to catch up with my brothers. Our teacher continued to ramble on about Japanese History that we learned in _7__th__ grade_. Nevermind, I think I'll be able to catch up easily if this continues. 'Does anyone know who the first shogun was?' our teacher broke in. I raised my hand up, but caught Queenie doing the same thing. 'Ah, Queenie, do you know?' my teacher asked. 'Yes, it was Minamoto Yoritomo, sir.' She replied swiftly. 'Perfect! Now does anyone know the date he became shogun?' I raised my hand high, but Queenie's was still up in the air. The teacher pointed towards me. 'It was 1192 A.D., sensei.' I shot, glancing at Queenie. 'Good, good. What did Oba Nobunaga do?' Both of our hands shot in the air yet again. It was full on war, as we continued answering questions, trying to stump the other person.

'What was Tokyo called before? Yes, Queenie.'

'It was called Edo, established during the Tokugawa Shogunate.'

'Good. Now what did they do the Christians at the time? Kyouya.'

'They banned Christianity and executed them.'

'Vassal?'

'Someone who gets land and protection in return for loyalty to a daimyo.'

'Daimyo?'

'A large land owner.'

It continued for what seemed like hours, none of us willing to give up. I gritted my teeth in frustration.

'What's two plus two?'

'FISH,' she screamed out, not realizing that everyone was amused by our competitiveness. 'It's four,' I said in a calm fashion, secretly celebrating inside. Well, we didn't find out because the bell rang, signaling lunch time. Once everyone got out, there was a full debate whether fish or four was the correct answer. Honestly, I won, it isn't fish. My thoughts were interrupted when Tamaki suddenly hugged me. 'Mother! Class was so interesting, and you seem to get along with the new girl! Let's invite her to the host club!' he shouted, still hugging me merrily. 'I mean, it'll be so wonderful! She seems so nice and friendly, maybe I can talk to her?! Where is she?' Tamaki continued freaking out, but spotted Haruhi and thankfully got off of me. My gaze wandered around the room, and came to an abrupt halt when I saw Queenie. She was halfway across the room, and was chatting with Nekozawa. I glared in jealousy, although I don't like her! Trust me, I'm just fascinated by her. I heard her laughing so sweetly at something he said. Tamaki must have seen me staring because he suddenly screamed when he saw her talking to Nekozawa. 'He's so scary, why is she talking to him? Haruhi, my daughter, you better not follow in her footsteps! Nekozawa has a scary cat puppet that I stepped on once, I ended up getting cursed! It's so horrible!' Tamaki started crying, getting Queenie's attention. She tilted her head to the side and I couldn't help but smile at her adorableness. I am _not_ one to smile at cute things, but this is one exception. I saw Queenie excuse herself, and wander over to me. 'Hello Ootori-san, I couldn't help overhearing your friend over there talk about Nekozawa,' she smiled, getting Tamaki's attention, 'please stop saying rude things about him.' Tamaki started crying again while Haruhi and I just stared at the girl who just crushed Tamaki's feelings like a bug. 'I apologize Queenie-san, he's always over-reacting. I hope you can come to the host club later.' I said coolly, pushing my glasses further up. 'It would be delightful, Ootori-san. I'll have to check it out with you, and…?' she paused, glancing at Haruhi. 'Oh, I'm Haruhi. It's nice to meet you, hey, didn't you write a book about laws?' Haruhi spoke, eyeing Queenie curiously. 'Ah, you recognized it? Well, yes, I have. My father had an interest in law, so I tried making a book about all I know. There were only 50 copies printed though, it wasn't popular enough.' Queenie said, smiling at Haruhi. Wait, how can Haruhi get her approval, but I can't?! This isn't fair, I say! They launched into a conversation, as I glanced towards Nekozawa cautiously. He was standing a few feet away, obviously waiting for Queenie to return. I felt annoyance, as I saw him taking a few steps closer to us. 'Oh, Nekozawa! Sorry Haruhi-san, it was nice talking to you. Maybe I'll see you later at the host club!' Queenie spoke, interrupting my obvious glares at Nekozawa. He took her hand, and led her away from Haruhi and I. '50 more customers, Haruhi.' I said, getting rid of my annoyance. 'Wait, why?!' she shouted.

* * *

Queenie's POV

I skipped alongside Nekozawa, humming happily. 'Haruhi's really nice, you know? He's sweet and cares about _law_. He looks like a girl though, huge eyes. What kind of company do his parents own?' I asked, staring at Nekozawa. 'Oh, you didn't know? Haruhi is actually a commoner that got into here because of a scholarship. He apparently owes the host club money for breaking a vase.' Nekozawa answered, grasping my hand. 'Let's go somewhere dark please, the light is horrid.' I laughed at his sudden change of subject before replying, 'Okie-dokie, we don't want the vampire to burn to ashes!' I mocked, letting him drag me somewhere. 'I thought they sparkled?' he simply replied, making us both go silent for a moment. I broke out laughing, and he kept jabbing me with his finger. 'Whaaaaat? They do sparkle, don't they?' he complained, making me laugh even more. I smiled and made a zipping motion across my lips. Nekozawa really was fun to hang out with once you get past his creepiness. Although he needs to get his facts straight, I mean, doesn't he know about a lot of dark things? I don't think vampires sparkle. Oh well, that's his opinion. 'The weekends are tomorrow, would you like to visit my house?' he asked, sitting down next to me. How'd I end up sitting? 'I barely know you though, it'd be rude to go to your house!' I replied nervously, I don't want to be anymore of a nuisance. He merely shook his head and told me he was going to bring me there anyways. 'I have a little sister, she's absolutely sweet. I'm sure she'd love to meet you…' he replied softly, a distant look in his eyes. 'Oh, she adores you then doesn't she?' I asked, curious about her. 'Actually…she's frightened of the dark and _me_, so apparently not.' He whispered with a pained look across his face. 'Oh.' There was silence again as we sat there awkwardly. 'Well, I think it's time for you to go to the host club. I'll talk to you later,' Nekozawa broke the silence, waving goodbye while walking out of the door. I nodded mutely, knowing he couldn't see, and did the same thing.

Ack. Where's the host club again?! It's the third room of something. Right. Hm… I passed by five rooms or so, before I saw one that said 'Third Music Room'. This might be it, I pushed the doors open and peered in. No rose petals? I saw them sitting there, arguing over something before I cleared my throat and got their attention. 'Ah, glad you could make it' Kyouya said, smiling at me with _that_ smile again. It made me uncomfortable to see something so…_fake_. 'Oh ,who are you?' two identical boys appeared, studying me. 'I'm Queenie. You two would be?' They both replied in sync, 'Hikaru and Kaoru.' I sighed at their attempts to confuse me. They reminded me of two girls I met once, they were sweet yet confusing me at every chance they got. 'Hi! I'm Hunni and this is Mori!' a short blonde shouted, holding a pink bunny close to him. 'and this is usa-chan!' Odd, how old is he? I'll find out sooner or later. 'Ah, the fair maiden has come! Welcome Queenie, I've been waiting for someone like you all my life.' The taller blonde said, grabbing my chin and making me look at him. 'You're that weird guy.' All of a sudden he stopped and ran back to a corner to mope. Hikaru and Kaoru started laughing at him, and acted out his actions repeatedly. 'Nice to see you again, Queenie-sempai.' Haruhi said, popping out of nowhere. I greeted him warmly, before glancing around the room. 'Isn't this club supposed to be interesting?' I said, making Kyouya twitch again – oh how fun it is to watch him do that – and Hunni cry at my words. 'Sorry Hunni-san, I meant no offense.'

* * *

I apologize for the short length again! Hey, atleast it's 200 words more than before? Wow that fails. I hope you enjoy this short chapter! Looks like Kyouya is jealous. I've got a jar of dirt! :D


	4. Never Knowing

Queenie's POV

'Would you like some tea?' I glanced up to see Haruhi gesturing to the tea next to him. We were all sitting together at a table, talking about things because the rest of the customers left already. 'No thank you, Haruhi. I'm not really allowed to unless it has lemon in it.' I replied, smiling apologetically. He just nodded before setting it down on the table again. Everyone was really interesting; I guess the host club isn't that bad.

'Do you like Ouran High so far?' Hunni asked, eating some cake.

'Well, I have to admit it wasn't what I was expecting,' I replied.

I felt someone's gaze on me, so I turned my head around slightly. Kyouya was just sitting there, staring straight into my eyes. No one else really noticed, so I just turned back around.

Kyouya cleared his throat and murmured, 'What were you expecting then?'

'Eh? Well, I expected it to be awkward seeing as no one would remember me…'

'I did. Yet you didn't remember me.'

I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment and laughed lightly. I had only been expecting the kids I've stood up for to recognize me, but it seems like they didn't. I'm kind of glad that at least one person does. After I regained my composure, I spotted Hunni falling asleep against Mori's shoulder. My eyes softened as I looked at the tiny, little boy.

'Maybe he should rest now…?' I spoke softly to Mori.

'Yeah. I'll carry him over to his bed now.'

I smiled at Mori, seeing how much he cared for Hunni-sempai. The time passed by quickly, it was hard to believe it was almost time to leave. Everyone is kind, but Kyouya confuses me a little. He's just _intriguing_ to me; I can't stop thinking of his cold, calculating eyes and unrealistic smile. Usually people shouldn't be interested in such things, but I can't help finding it interesting, especially since I've never seen anyone as sly as him.

'It seems that it's time to close up, and leave.' Kyouya spoke, gaining every person's attention. Tamaki started crying about how he would have to say goodbye to his daughter, which is kind of disturbing to me. Odd, dysfunctional family… I honestly can't see Kyouya have motherly characteristics. Everyone got their things packed up, and was ready to leave.

'Bye guys, maybe I'll come by on Monday next week,' I spoke, waving goodbye.

'We'll be expecting you, Queenie. It's nice how you make fun of our boss,' Hikaru and Kaoru said, grinning like Cheshire cats.

'Bye Q-chan!' Hunni smiled, running to give me a hug.

'See you Queenie-chan! We'd love to see you come back, especially mother!' Tamaki screamed, waving back to me.

Haruhi and Kyouya both bid their goodbyes, and I rushed out the door towards the front gates. I wonder if mother will be there to greet me to see if I like school so far. I rushed out of the gates and towards a small limo parked close-by. The door opened and… our chauffer greeted me. My heart dropped slightly, but I smiled to him anyways. 'How was your day?' he asked, patting my head lightly. 'It was nice, thanks for asking,' I replied, still smiling to him. He was really nice, I just wish we could talk more, but he usually stayed quiet, and I'd rather not be a nuisance.

We finally arrived at our cozy cottage, and I ran inside. My mother was sitting at the table, drinking some coffee and reading a newspaper. 'Hi mom!' I greeted, smiling towards her. She just glanced in my direction and nodded in acknowledgement, before going back to her newspaper. I frowned slightly again, and just walked down the hall towards my room. I opened the door and shut it before falling on my bed, feeling bitter and lonely. Maybe I should just call up Nekozawa, he said I could talk to him any time…

I picked up my cell phone, and searched for his phone number through my address book. Waiting for him to pick up, I started humming slightly to the tune of one of Beethoven's pieces. Nekozawa picked up quickly, and said hello in a cheery mood.

'Why are you so cheery today, Neko-kun?' I asked, making a nickname up on the spot.

'Is there a reason not to be, my queen?' he mocked back, still sounding cheery.

'Is there a reason _to_ be?'

'Maybe.'

'Maybe~'

'Why are you doing that, Queenie-chan?'

'Why aren't you doing it, Neko-kun?'

He sighed, giving up on my relentless mocking, 'Are you always evading answers?'

'Yes, it makes me seem more secretive?' I had a better reason behind it, but he could find out later. I didn't need to go announcing it to the world…

'Come to think of it, what's your surname?'

'If I told you, I'd have to kill you.'

He sighed again, giving up for the moment. I guess he's just content with being my friend in the first place. It made me feel touched and really guilty. I promise I'll tell him eventually, he's a really nice guy. I heard him clear his throat a little, before speaking up again. 'Would you like to come to my house tomorrow?' he asked.

'Sure, let me ask my mother first though.'

'Okay, I'll just wait here.'

I quickly walked out of my room and towards the kitchen. My mother was still sitting there, drinking her coffee. She gave me a questioning look and motioned for me to speak up. 'Mother, can I go to my friend's house tomorrow?' I asked, crossing my fingers secretly. 'Okay, I'll be gone that day anyways,' she replied, giving me a small smile. I'll never understand her, one moment she's happy, the next she's all business-like. I nodded understanding, and went back to my room. I picked up the phone and told Nekozawa that I could go.

'That's great!' he muttered, making me imagine him smiling.

'Mhm, how does your house look like anyways?'

'Well, it's usually dark, but I'll just wear my cloak again if you want it to be bright.'

'Thank you, Neko-kun!' I felt grateful because I dislike being in the dark too often.

We chatted for a few more hours until I heard some crying on the other end of the phone. 'Where's my prince? It's dark… I'm scared!' a tiny voice cried out. 'Is that your sister, Neko-kun?' I asked, worry lacing every word. 'I'm afraid so,' he replied. 'It's okay! Don't be scared, embrace the darkness.' He was trying to calm her down, but she started crying even more. My heart dropped even more, feeling bad for them both. At least I can still talk to my mother _occasionally._ Unlike those unlucky souls that I'm caring about already…? This is bad, but I don't seem to be caring anymore. 'I'll see you tomorrow,' I replied, pulling an abrupt stop to the conversation and hanging up.

I tried to get my mind off of those thoughts, and started wondering about Kyouya. What is he doing right now? Why do I care? Am I going mental from asking myself these questions? Yes, I think so. Oh well… I can't get out how his eyes are calculating every move that someone makes. When he pushes his glasses higher, there's a devious glint on it that scares people. He smiles wrongly, but I don't think most people notice. Everything about him is completely devious. The _Shadow King_ has really caught my eye…

And I still don't know that he's just as obsessed with me, and I never will.

Over at Kyouya's place, he was thinking of the same thing, while planning the next big event for the host club to participate in.

* * *

I apologize for the shortness. I have 2 projects that are due next week, and I haven't even started one!


	5. Air

Queenie's POV

My eyelids fluttered open to the sound of melodious chirping from the birds fluttering around the neighborhood. I groaned groggily while rubbing my eyes sleepily. Eh, what time is it? I glanced to my alarm clock resting on my desk, and saw red numerals flashing '9:00'. I went back to laying down, but suddenly shot up out of my bed remembering I could visit Nekozawa's house today. Walking towards my mirror, I picked up a brush and started brushing my hair to get rid of all the tangles. My hair was in a wild disarray, making tug painfully on the knots trying to remove them. After getting rid of all the knots, I went to my dresser to get the right clothes out.

Now for the hard part, what should I wear to Neko's house? Formal clothing? Regular clothing? Dark clothing so I won't look odd around his family and servants? My eyebrows scrunched together as I tried to think of something logical to wear. I don't always obsess over the clothes I want to wear, if that's what you're thinking. I just want to look nice around his family, so I can make a good impression. My gaze ended up wandering around until I saw something decent enough to wear.

It was a plain, striped t-shirt that was black and white. Kind of like Matt's from Death Note, if you know what I mean. If you don't, then just try picturing it. There was a hooded sweatshirt that was with it, that had buttons and ropes on it like an illusion of a soldier's uniform. It looked casual and simple enough for me, so I threw them on. Glancing back at the clock, I realized I had spent 20 minutes pondering over what clothes to wear, so I randomly put on a pair of jeans. After that whole process was done, I rushed to the bathroom to brush my teeth and cleanse my face.

I stared at my reflection in the bathroom mirror, barely noticing some dark circles around my eyes. Maybe I need to get more rest…I grabbed my toothbrush and started brushing my teeth in a hurry. Once I was done, I washed my faced and applied a tiny bit of concealer to cover some blemishes. I didn't like applying a lot of make-up and looking like a plastic doll. I opened the door to the hallway, and rushed downstairs to eat breakfast.

When I arrived at the kitchen, I noted my mother wasn't there, so she must of already left. One of our maids was there, scrubbing the table down. She noticed I came in, and asked me what I wanted to eat. 'May I have a slice of toast?' I asked politely, not wanting to have her make me so much food. 'Is that all?' the maid questioned, probably concerned with my health. I just nodded and smiled to her, and she went off to make some. I only had to wait for five minutes before she came back with the food. I thanked her again before walking out the door while munching on it.

Nekozawa was already there waiting for me, in his dark cloak and black wig. He told me it was a wig, but I still haven't gotten to see how he really looks like, so I'm looking forward to that. He opened the car door for me, waiting for me to get in. I gave him a slight grin before stepping inside of it. The ride to his house was filled with our short, witty chats. And his rambling about black magic. When we arrived at his mansion I gasped at the size of it.

'Neko-kun, you have such a huge house.' I mumbled, still in semi-shock. 'And you, my queen, have a lovely cottage,' he replied, laughing at my face. 'Neh, neh. Do I get to see how you really look like now?' I asked excited, losing all of my shock. He simply threw his head back and laughed, making me wonder why he wasn't this carefree in school. He grabbed my hand and dragged me inside. It was completely dark because at the last second I told him I didn't really care whether or not if it was dark. I just wanted to see how he looked like.

He pulled off his cloak and wig, making me gasp again. I'm seeing a lot of shocking things today, aren't I? His hair was a lovely shade of blonde, making him slightly resemble Tamaki. It fitted with his face and eyes perfectly. Oh, his lovely eyes. They were a vivid shade of teal that sparkled even in the darkness. His breath-taking appearance would probably make me love him if I did believe in love. Yet I don't, so yeah…

'Why are you staring at me like that?' Nekozawa asked awkwardly, feeling like an alien under my strong gaze. 'You look pretty,' I replied, smiling at him. That was probably the wrong choice of words, but he probably knows what I meant. Meanwhile, Nekozawa was blushing furiously at the comment, but my head was turned so I didn't notice it. 'Well, let's go find my sister,' Nekozawa softly commented, dragging me with him again. We arrived in another room, but a maid suddenly rushed to us with a concerned look on her face. 'Young master, she ran away somewhere again. We can't find her at all!' she said, referring to his little sister. I noticed she used to word again, so it's probably happened numerous times before.

'She's probably outside in the sunlight somewhere, you should check there,' Nekozawa murmured, probably correct. The maid bowed to him before turning around and scurrying outside. Nekozawa didn't respond, and started walking in another direction. He seemed depressed, but I just stalked after him. It was silent for a long moment, as I focused on following him. We would be walking straight, and then he would suddenly take a sharp turn and this would continue for a while. He finally stopped in front of a vintage looking door before turning around and facing me. He smiled feeling better, and led me inside.

The room was dark, obviously. I could notice a huge bookcase on one of the walls and a faint glow from a candle on top of a mahogany desk. His bed was in a corner, looking lonely and isolated. There were items relating to dark magic sprawled all over the place. 'Well, this is my room,' Nekozawa said, letting me continue studying it. 'It fits you,' I replied simply, smiling towards him again. He just nodded before sitting down on his bed. He patted the spot next to him, and I joined him. It was silent for a few more minutes, each of us deep in our thoughts.

'You know, you remind me of the air around us,' Nekozawa said, breaking the silence. I raised my eyebrow at him, wondering what he meant by that. 'How so?' I asked, not being able to think of anything. 'It's like your always there, but most of us don't recognize your presence and sometimes forget you're there. Although a few of us always notice you and are grateful that you're just there,' Nekozawa answered. 'I really appreciate you being here.' I smiled at Nekozawa, extremely touched by his words. I guess I should tell him about myself now.

'Nekozawa, you're a really wonderful friend, you know?' I spoke, gaining his attention again. 'You wanted to know about my family name, correct? Well, oddly enough, it's the same as yours. Umehito. My father died a long time ago, or that's what my mother told me. She never really evaluated on his death or anything, and I'm not sure if we could be related or not. I don't know my father's first name either, my mother never brought it up and I don't want to upset her. Well, after he died she changed back to her maiden name, from what I was told. I really wanted to use my father's last name, but mother forbid it, so I'm just not mentioning my surname to anyone.'

Nekozawa stared at me oddly before replying, 'I haven't heard of anyone from my family dying and my dad didn't have any brothers, so I don't think we're related.' I smiled to him lightly, 'I'd like being your cousin though. It's fun hanging out with you.' He smiled back at me before agreeing.

Nekozawa's POV

My heart dropped slightly when Queenie said she wanted to be related to me. It's not like I hate her, it's quite the opposite. I'm starting to get infatuated with her and don't want us to be related, otherwise that would be awkward. She's sweet and funny, I've never cared so much for a person before except for my little sister, and that disturbs me. Maybe this infatuation will pass by eventually, besides, Kyouya seems to glare at me whenever I talk to her.

* * *

Haha, finished all 3 projects in one day! That's quite surprising. Anyways, there isn't any Kyouya in this one, but it looks like Nekozawa's starting to like her. And you finally know her family name and they might be related!


	6. Answers

The rest of the weekend passed by in a breeze. After visiting Nekozawa's house, I arrived home to find no one waiting there for me. Mother was still away somewhere, and our staff left for their day off. On Sunday my mother arrived at home and went straight to bed. She woke up later telling me to get ready for dinner with a business partner of ours. Overall, it wasn't extremely exciting, but school starts again today!

I was munching on a bagel while walking toward the classroom 2-A. Tamaki and Kyouya were also going to the classroom, and Tamaki, being the hyperactive kid he is, decided to burst my eardrums with cheerful screams in the morning. After his girly screams were finished, Kyouya decided to greet me.

'Good morning, Queenie-san,' he said, smiling towards me. Hey, he has a pretty smile when he's not forcing it…

'Morning, Kyouya-san,' I replied, smiling happily towards him. 'You know, you have a pretty smile.'

He froze in his tracks before asking, 'What?' Tamaki nodded his head vigorously, agreeing with me.

I just decided to continue walking towards the classroom, snickering inside my mind. I think I scared Kyouya off… Tamaki and Kyouya just caught up with me when I opened the door to the classroom. Everyone was staring at us, and I could hear some whispers from the girls. 'Why is she always with them?' 'She's _so_ annoying! Stealing their attention from the rest of us.' 'I heard she hangs out with Nekozawa also. She must be a freak.' I slammed my books onto my table, annoyed. Those girls have nothing better to do than spread rumors when they know nothing at all. I just decided to ignore them as one came towards me.

'Are you always so stuck up? You never bother to greet us whenever you walk in! You're too arrogant to talk to us, aren't you?' She sneered, eyeing me in disdain.

'Why should I bother greeting you guys when you obviously don't like me?' I replied, peeved at their assumptions. They can't blame me when they're the ones who don't even bother to try.

'See! There's the arrogance I'm talking about. Plus you hang out with Nekozawa, you think that freak is better than us?' She chirped, making my anger flare even more.

'Don't insult my friends! Stop calling me arrogant when you're the one who is being nasty. You think you're better than Nekozawa? He's a thousand times nicer than you!' I yelled at the top of my lungs, getting every single person's attention.

Fake tears sprung out of her eyes as she pointed towards me and shouted, 'Look at how rude she is! I'm never going to talk to her again!' She obviously thought people would hate me also, but Kyouya just glared at her in a not-very-subtle way. Tamaki also came to defend me, but all the girls sided with her spluttering random accusations in my direction. Everything seemed to halt when the teacher stepped inside, and we all sat down with a heavy tension lacing the room. I volunteered to do a problem on the board, and as I was walking towards the front of the classroom, a girl's leg stuck out and tripped me.

'I'm so sorry, Queenie-chan! I didn't mean too, I hope you're alright!' She lied, sarcasm coating every word. The teacher didn't notice it, so excused her. Blood was leaking out of a scrape I got, and Kyouya helped me up. I glanced at him and blushed at his helpfulness. Then, the teacher excused us to go to the nurse's office. Kyouya led me out the door and towards the correct room. I sat down on a seat, and Kyouya sat next to me. Once the nurse was finished fussing over my cut, Kyouya and I stayed for a bit longer.

'Thank you for helping,' I murmured, looking towards the ground.

'Your welcome. I never knew girls could be so vicious. How about we just close the host club for today?' He said, looking at my cut.

My eyes widened with astonishment. Kyouya was actually helping me instead of making a profit off of the host club. I smiled at him, and nodded cheerfully. We mostly stayed there the whole time instead of returning back to the classroom. We were chatting with each other about our likes and dislikes, occasionally laughing at something.

'What's your favorite color, Queenie-chan?'

'Green… don't ask why. What's yours?'

'Why?'

'You didn't answer my question.'

'You didn't answer mine either.'

'Fine.' I stuck my tongue out at him and continued laughing. The nurse came back into the room and told us it was lunch time, shooing us out of the room. Kyouya helped me up and we walked towards the cafeteria. Once we got there, I saw Nekozawa waving towards me from a table. I grinned at him before dragging Kyouya with me there. Kyouya and Nekozawa seemed to be glaring at each other, for some reason unknown to me. Nekozawa broke his glare when he spotted my knees.

'What happened?' he asked, extremely concerned.

I was about to answer, but Kyouya cut me off. 'The girls in our class were accusing her of being a freak because she hung out with you, and that she was a stuck-up brat. One of them decided to trip her, but didn't get in trouble for it.'

Nekozawa seemed even more concerned, and hugged me awkwardly. 'I will use my Belzeneff puppet to curse them!'

I started laughing at his reply and snuggled against his chest. Kyouya seemed annoyed, but cleared his throat and told me that he was going to sit with the host club. I waved goodbye to him, and he said to meet him after school later. Once he left, Nekozawa murmured something in a confused fashion. I chuckled at his facial expression, before letting go of him and opening my bento box.

I stuck a piece of sushi in my mouth which made my cheeks puff out. He laughed at how silly I looked, and stole one of my sushi pieces. 'MMffghl!' My words were muffled because the sushi was still inside of my mouth, so I reached my hands out trying to get a hold of it. He just plopped it into his, and munched on it in thought. I think he liked it because he tried taking another piece, but I furiously shielded the rest of my food with my arms. He just shook his head at my childish antics before stating that he would have to go soon. He didn't want to stay out in the sunlight, even if he did have his dark cloak.

He kissed the scratch on my knee lightly, making me whack his head while blushing. I noticed Kyouya glaring towards him again and Nekozawa just smiled innocently in return. I know you might not be able to picture Nekozawa smiling cutely, but it's true I tell you! 'Now don't get hurt, and stay out of trouble!' Nekozawa scolded in a mother-like tone. Yes, Nekozawa has more motherly characteristics than Kyouya. I waved to Nekozawa while watching him leave.

Kyouya walked up to me and offered me his hand. I grinned at this, and accepted it. We both walked back to our classroom, Tamaki trailing behind. Tamaki was hugging Haruhi before departing with us, so we just left him. Surprisingly, every girl in the classroom looked apologetic and bowed towards me. I raised one of my eyebrows while glancing at Kyouya. He just smirked in my direction before turning around to listen to the teacher's lecture. My mind wandered throughout the class, but I was still able to answer the teacher's questions correctly. He didn't need to go over 7th grade material with us,

Once class ended, some girls apologized to me before running away somewhere. Kyouya was walking over to me, and I tilted my head to the side curiously. 'Let's just say I pulled some strings…' he smirked again, not bothering to evaluate further. I sighed and banged my forehead against the back of my hand. He scares me when he goes all demonic-like. What was his nickname again? Oh yeah, the Shadow King. Fits him perfectly except for the fact he's extremely nice sometimes.

* * *

Kyouya followed through with his words and canceled the host club for today. Right now we were in the huge garden at Ouran because he wanted to show me something. We walked through dozens of trails before we reached a secluded area. The school could barely be seen from here, but not close enough for someone to see us. We just sat there peacefully, occasionally bickering at each other for mere amusement.

'Why'd you bring me here anyways?' I asked, my head tilting again, a weird habit of mine.

'I found this place a long time ago, I like going here.' He said, shrugging a bit.

The place we were at was pretty simple. There was a large tree just standing there, providing us shade. There weren't any magnificent plants growing around it, it was just a plain, simple thing which suited us perfectly. We didn't need extremely marvelous things, or at least I didn't. There isn't any sound to be heard, making it peaceful and calm. No birds chirping or anything, it just seems like we're the only people in the world. I blushed slightly at the thought before staring towards the sky. Kyouya grabbed my hand before asking,

'What's the answer to life, the universe, and everything?'

'It's 42, from The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy,' I stated, having read the book before.

'Really? I thought it was love,' he mumbled, just barely enough for me to hear.


	7. Play With Me

Kyouya's POV

I sat in my room by myself. Everything was completely silent except for the soft noise of my fist impacting on a fluffy cushion. I punched it excessively, breathing heavily after every hit. Why? Why did I tell Queenie that? It isn't like me to focus on love; I'm trying to take over my father's business! The words just spluttered out of my mouth during that moment, I never even meant to ask the question. Did Queenie hear my heart pounding against my chest or the way my face was paling? I am not in love with her!

I punched the pillow one last time before groaning and sitting down. Nothing makes sense right now. Maybe I should just avoid Queenie until this feeling leaves? No, I can't help glaring at Nekozawa every time he's with her. I pushed my glasses up a little further, trying not to let them fall off. I decided to forget about the whole ordeal for the moment.

My phone started ringing loudly, breaking the eerie silence. I picked it up, mostly just to stop the annoying noises. Right when I picked it up, I heard Tamaki scream, 'Hi mother! Guess what?!' I sighed slightly in annoyance before asking him. 'I saw Queenie and Nekozawa looking at children clothes!' My heart stopped slightly, and I gritted my teeth asking, 'Really now?'

'At first I thought they had a _child_.'

My eyes flashed dangerously, and my fingers enclosed around the phone. When I was about to break it, Tamaki interrupted. 'Luckily they weren't. You're probably wondering why I was there in the first place! You see, I thought this dress would look _adorable_ on Haruhi, so I decided to check it out! People were staring at me though, probably thinking about how nice I am to get a dress for a friend.' More like thinking you're a pedophile… but I wasn't going to tell him _that_. Besides, I wanted to hear more about Queenie.

'What were Queenie and _Nekozawa_ doing then?" I asked, straining on Nekozawa's name.

'Oh, they were getting some clothes for his little sister! Isn't that adorable? Like how I'm getting clothes for our daughter.'

I started chuckling at his antics, and hung up on Tamaki. He wouldn't notice anyways; he'll just continue rambling about Haruhi. My phone started ringing again, and I got annoyed. When I glanced at the caller id, I quickly picked it up though. It was Queenie. I thought I would hear her sweet voice, but I just heard Tamaki's screaming again.

'Hey! I thought my phone wasn't working anymore since I didn't hear you talking, so I borrowed Queenie's phone!'

I hung up on him again, and decided to save Queenie's cell phone number on my address book. Seeing as there wasn't anything else to do, I decided to go back to sleep. I closed the curtains, and snuggled into bed, hoping no one would interrupt me. Otherwise they'd be in for a scare.

* * *

Queenie's POV

I was shopping with Nekozawa for a dress for Kirimi, his little sister. I slid my hand down a bright blue dress, feeling the soft fabric. 'Maybe she'll like this, Neko-kun?' I asked, motioning towards the dress. He smiled slightly at me, agreeing. I picked up the dress, and held onto it. I saw people staring at someone who was causing a commotion. I tugged on Nekozawa's cloak and pointed him to the same direction. There, we saw Tamaki admiring a…dress?! I waved to him slightly, and he came running towards Nekozawa and I.

'Tamaki…why were you staring at a dress?' I asked, slightly disturbed.

'Oh, no reason!' He replied, grinning slightly.

'You know people will start thinking you're a pedophile?' I stated, glancing towards everyone else. Nekozawa chuckled slightly at my statement, not noticeable enough for Tamaki to hear.

Tamaki's face morphed into a horrified expression. He spluttered protests saying he was not a pedophile. After his tiny fit was over, he took out his cell phone and started chatting animatedly to someone. Nekozawa and I decided to continue studying some dresses for Kirimi until Tamaki came back.

Seconds later Tamaki rushed towards us. 'Queenie, can I borrow your cell phone? I need to call someone!' I handed him my tiny cell phone and watched him punch numbers on it before putting it to his ear. He was grinning while shouting, and then looked all sad about something while handing the phone back to me. I shrugged it off and said good bye before heading off to dinner with Nekozawa.

We found a pleasant-looking restaurant and decided to order food there. Nekozawa and I sat at a booth, while looking at the long menu. I squinted my eyes a little, trying to make out the words. I realized that they were in English, and asked Nekozawa to help translate some names for me. The waitress came to our table, and waited for us to make our orders.

'I'll have a er…Nekozawa, what does this say? Oh right. I'll have a cheeseburger with fries.' I said, smiling at the waitress. I've never tasted American foods, so I'll be looking forward to it.

'I'll have fish sticks,' Nekozawa ordered. Figures, since he likes cats.

The waitress nodded and left to get our orders. Nekozawa and I started talking about the food we ordered. 'I've never tried American food before, is it good?' I asked Nekozawa curiously. 'Yeah, it tastes really good! It isn't that healthy for you though,' he replied, smiling at my curiosity. I continued to ask him random questions, but the waitress arrived with the food.

'Thank you!' I said brightly, looking towards my order. When the waitress was about to leave, she accidentally knocked a pitcher filled with water down on Nekozawa.

'Are you alright?' I asked in concern, noticing he was shivering a little. The waitress apologized profusely, but Nekozawa dismissed her kindly. I sighed while packing the food away in a box, and paying for the bill. Instead of Nekozawa helping me up, I held his hand this time around. He was still shivering quietly, looking paler than usual.

'I hope you don't catch a cold,' I stated, leading him towards our awaiting limousine. He just muttered a quiet protest before stepping into the warm limo. I got in after him, and wrapped a blanket around his shaking figure.

'I guess we'll have to eat the food another time,' I said, staring at the burger longingly. He chuckled at my stare before stating that he could bring some for lunch tomorrow at Ouran. I nearly pounced on him in happiness, but gave him a tiny hug. What can I say? I appreciate his efforts in making me euphoric.

My phone started ringing, ending my thoughts. 'Hello?' I asked, wondering who could be calling. 'Hello Queenie, it's Kyouya,' he stated coolly. 'Ah, how'd you get my cell phone number?' I asked again, confused about it all. 'Tamaki called me on your cell, so that's how I got it.' He replied, still sounding business-like with his tone. I nodded even though he couldn't see that, and Nekozawa glanced at me curiously.

'I was wondering if you would like to spend some time with me right now,' Kyouya questioned, with a tad bit less confidence.

'I'd love to, but Nekozawa isn't feeling well right now. Maybe tomorrow or something?' I replied in an apologetic manner. I really would like to, but I'd rather take care of my friend. Even if I'm sort of obsessed with Kyouya's behaviors. I just heard a long beep, signaling that the call had ended. 'Eh?' I asked in confusion, getting Nekozawa's attention again.

Kyouya's POV

My phone lay smashed against the table. It was in a million pieces, scattered everywhere. No matter, I can always get a new one. On the other hand, I was looking forward to Queenie coming over. She's _always_ with Nekozawa! He just _had_ to start feeling sick, so Queenie couldn't visit! What's with my luck? My hope sparked up again when I realized that she had a chance of coming over tomorrow. I guess my efforts weren't completely wasted.

As I sighed in content, my thoughts wandered to the past. I remember when Queenie was trying out for a part in the play. It was from Alice in Wonderland, and ironically, Queenie was the Queen. Her acting was so realistic and mesmerizing. The dress suited her petite figure because it was fitted correctly by a professional tailor. Her voice was powerful and commanding as she shouted, 'Off with their heads!' Everyone said she should have tried for the role of Alice though, but she decided that cackling evilly was extremely fun.

I never took a part in the play; I was just one of the spectators. The play wasn't going to benefit me in anyway, so I decided not to try. I regretted it now, seeing as I could have become a close friend with Queenie back then. As much as I'm intrigued with her, I'm not going to lie and say her singing was wonderful. Every girl liked to take music lessons back then, which wasn't very special. Instead, she decided to try fencing because she liked the 'rush and feeling of excitement.' She truly amazed me.

* * *

I hope you like it so far :) I didn't want to make it cliche because most stories have girls that can sing so wonderfully, and amaze the guy. Anyone looking forward to Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland? I love his movies! Especially Sweeney Todd.


End file.
